Oda a Sakura
by Pami Li
Summary: Drabbles. Diez razones por las que te quiero Sakura, mi Sakura. S
1. Chapter 1

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_I - Tacto  
_  
Soñé durante meses como sería sentir su piel bajo la mía. Tener la oportunidad de recorrer con mis dedos su rostro y provocar al contacto un sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa.  
La primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de tocarle, hace ya tanto tiempo, estaba tan preocupado por su desmayo que no lo disfruté. Eso de tener que cambiar Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura era algo agotador y ella había caído rendida en mis brazos… con una hermosa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro.  
Durante los meses siguientes recuerdo adorar cada centímetro que su ropa me permitía admirar bajo el resplandor del sol o la leve luz que producía la luna.  
Cuando por fin me armé de valor y le pedí que fuera mi novia, le admiraba tanto con una sonrisa como con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Acaricié sus labios con los míos en un hermoso baile. Le admiré bajo los focos de la ciudad, como en la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque debo de mencionar que en los últimos años he logrado mejorar esa última cuestión.  
Esta noche, teniéndola dormida a mi lado acariciando con sus cabellos -casi dorados- mi mejilla y mientras mis ojos recorren con la mirada su cuerpo, el tacto de mis manos acariciando su espalda y la sensación de su respiración acariciando mi pecho, puedo decir que el tocarla, acariciarla y besarla es lo mejor después de su mirada.  
Pero eso lo admiraré en otro momento.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Aquí traigo una nueva tabla de los Retos a la Carta http:// community. retosalacarta/ (recuerden quitar los espacios). En ésta ocasión es la Tabla de los Sentidos y la idea que se me ocurrió fue simplemente que Syaoran le expresará su amor a Sakura por medio de éstos.  
Igual que la vez pasada subiré cada dos días.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear mi fic.

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_II- Vista_

Verde, ese era el color de toda mi vida, aquel que la había regido con paciencia y amor.  
El color de los ojos de mi amada Sakura era verde, un verde profundo que me cautivaba con sólo un pestañeo. Con sólo posar su mirada por un segundo en mí.  
Amaba como cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa justo después de besarme, como por las mañanas amanecía adormilada y su hermoso mirar la delataba, y como podía callar las eternas discusiones entre su hermano, el peluche y yo con sacar fuego por los ojos, literalmente.  
Admiraba extasiado el verde de su mirada mientras hacía sus labores diarias, algo aburridas y tediosas, pero sin duda dándole a todo un poco de lo que ella era.  
Que el color verde fuera mi favorito no quedaba en duda, y que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias tampoco.  
Pero por sobre todo adoraba como el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas acompañaba a un brillo especial en su mirada cuando la amaba noche tras noche. Como podía escucharla con una mirada sin necesidad de palabras.

* * *

¡Hola! 

El segundo drabble de ésta tabla. Debo de decir que ahora no los tengo todos hechos y para el que sigue aún no termina de convercerme como me está quedando... pero prometo que lo traeré dentro de dos días.  
Gracias por sus RR.

Gracias a Sandritah por betear mi fic.

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_III - Oído  
_  
El escuchar tu risa se convirtió en mi delirio, tu voz en mi fantasía y tus susurros cuando somos uno solo en una adicción. El oído se convirtió en uno mis sentidos favoritos porque me permite conocer muchas cosas por los sonidos que haces a cualquier hora del día.  
Me enamora cuando mencionas mi nombre, "Syaoran", porque nadie más lo dice con tanta ternura, pasión, amor y felicidad al mismo tiempo.  
Sonrío cuando escucho tus gritos de alegría al abrazar a Tomoyo, el peluche o a Yukito. Y comparto el gruñido que haces cuando vemos cerca al idiota de tu hermano.  
Disfruto cuando te escucho cantar en la intimidad que te da el baño… y sí, hasta el día de hoy te enteras de que te he escuchado.  
Pero debo de reconocer que por sobre todo me encanta escucharte decir _te amo_.

* * *

¡Hola! 

¡No tardé tanto! Es que no tenía quien lo beteará y... y... tardé un día más lo siento ;w;  
Gracias por sus RR.

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic.

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_IV - Gusto  
_  
El saber cocinar trae muchos beneficios, sobre todo cuando podemos tener una mayor habilidad al descubrir y disfrutar sabores, pero sin una musa todo sabe exactamente igual.  
Contigo asimilé mi sentido del gusto, y no solamente por el sabor que tenía tu piel o tus labios. Conocí el sabor amargo de tus lágrimas y la dulzura eterna de tus sonrisas…, aprendí a sazonar tus risas con un poco de amor y tu suave voz a perfeccionarla con un beso robado.  
Disfruté del aderezo que mis manos provocaban al rozarte lentamente, de la temperatura que subía cuando comenzabas a gemir. Los sonrojos en tu piel nívea que hacían más apetecible comer, tocar, besar, oler… disfrutar.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Lalala, el gusto xP! Uno más y será la mitad del reto. Aún no los escribo pero las ideas ya están... excepto "Sentido común"¿alguna idea ?  
El autor de la frase: "Conocí el sabor amargo de tus lágrimas y la dulzura eterna de tus sonrisas…" fue Arce :3

Gracias por sus RR.

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic.

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_V – Olfato  
_  
Se dice que no puedes saber si alguien te gusta hasta que sientes su aroma por primera vez. La primera vez que te tuve cerca de mí realmente yo no capté tu olor, tal vez lo deseché de mi cerebro en un acto reflejo por centrar más mi atención en tus ojos esmeralda. Cuando me encontré buscando tu aroma en mi ropa, pensé que tenía que estar enfermo. Ahora descubrí que es la enfermedad más dulce de todas.  
Gracias a tu aroma descubrí que existe una gran gama de ellos, tal y como con los colores. Encontré la clara diferencia entre el olor de tu cabello, tu piel, el de tus lágrimas… el de tu excitación.  
Aprendí a conocerte de una manera totalmente distinta con solo olerte, el momento preciso para abrazarte, besarte o acariciarte, cuando poder decirte lo mucho que te amaba o cuando era mejor solo quedarme en silencio.  
Tal vez era como un sexto sentido.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Voy a la mitad :D!  
Ya casi tengo el siguiente y ya pensé algo para "Sentido común", lo cual es bueno porque si no... no funcionaría xx!  
Gracias por sus RR.

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_VI – Sexto sentido  
_  
Cuando se posee magia siempre debes estar alerta por si aparece algún enemigos; nuestros cuerpos están acostumbrados con tener ese sexto sentido que las personas comunes deben entrenar.  
Pero… ese sentido no funciona en cosas de mujeres. ¿Por qué no existe un bip que me diga cuando estás feliz¿o triste¿o enojada? Cuando quieres un beso o cuando prefieres alejarme antes de usar alguna Carta Sakura en contra de mí. Me harían feliz si algo me indicará cuando comienzan _esos días_ en que era más seguro dormir a la orilla de la cama y no al centro, contigo. Pero poco a poco, creo, he aprendido a descifrarte. Fue un proceso bastante lento y sin duda con muchos errores en el camino. Tus sonrisas, tus suspiros o tus gemidos ya de alegría o de tristeza siempre se mostraban igual en tu rostro, pero tu mirada no. Era eso lo que me ayudaba a entenderte.  
Quizá llegue el día en que quieras volver a ocultarte, dejar de ser un libro abierto para mí, para protegerte como está dictado en un mago, pero mientras seguiré como hasta ahora para hacerte suspirar y reír...

* * *

¡Hola! 

Éste me causo gracia hacerlo, sobre todo por la parte donde menciono a las Cartas Sakura xD!  
Ya faltan menos :3! No he tenido tiempo de responder sus RR, así que por ahí espero hacerlo hoy ;D

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_VII – Sentido del humor_

Tú sonríes por cualquier motivo, muchísimas de las veces sin saber exactamente el porqué. Simplemente muestras una de tus hermosas sonrisas en tu rostro.  
Tras años de observarte y analizar las situaciones que te rodeaban pude llegar a la conclusión de que tú siempre sonríes pasé lo que pasé para sobrellevar la vida, que debemos admitir no siempre es de lo más feliz. Tal vez además de ayudarte a ti misma ayudas a los que te rodean. Aprendí que tu sonrisa era, quizá, el don más bello de todos y que lo compartías con los que te rodeaban; puede alegrar hasta al ser más triste y hacer reír al más serio.  
No importaba qué pasará, siempre tenías una sonrisa para mí, buscabas mi felicidad a costa de la tuya propia, sin importante por un solo segundo que eso pudiera lastimarte a ti, que eso provocará que murieras por dentro.  
Y por eso y otras cosas más amo tu sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola! 

¿Me extrañaban? Yo a ustedes sí.  
Éste drabble lo tenía desde la última vez pero estuve muy ocupada y siempre terminaba por no ponerlo. Aún no hago los que siguen pero en eso estoy.

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_VIII – Sentido de la orientación_

Tardé mucho tiempo en saber como llegar hacia ti de la mejor manera. Horas y días imaginando la mejor forma de poder decirte lo que sentía sin que alguno de los dos huyera sonrojado ante la sola insinuación.  
Necesité aprender la forma de decir mis pensamientos en el momento indicado, para no provocar alguna reacción que me impidiera el habla al ver tu mirada, tocar tu piel o sentir tus caricias.  
Aprendí a conocerte, saber lo que te gustaba y lo que necesitabas. Reconocí y catalogué cada uno de tus sonidos, cada una de tus sonrisas, cada una de tus miradas. A orientarme en tu manera tan particular de ser.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Ya faltan menos ;-;!  
Debo de decir que he notado que algunos me salen más cortos que otros xD!, ya tengo hasta el nueve :D

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_IX – Sentido de la moda_

Verde y café, hacen una combinación perfecta. Café oscuro y claro también. Piel morena y bronceada ni que decir. Tus labios rojos sobre los míos es aún mejor.  
Te he visto con diferentes y muy vistosos vestuarios, cada uno mejor que el anterior. Con la madurez que te dio la edad tu mejor amiga tomó la grandiosa idea de ir destapando poco a poco tu piel, dejándome conocerla mejor.  
Al mismo tiempo sufriste el cambio de niña a mujer, y viví en primera fila cuando tomaste la decisión de comenzar a ser más femenina… cosa que me trajo ciertos problemas hormonales y algo desagradables.  
En aquella primera noche que estuve a tu lado, mientras nos amábamos con besos y caricias, mis manos descubrieron poco a poco el vestuario más hermoso de todos… te observé completamente desnuda frente a mí, viendo, aprendiendo y reconociendo cada uno de sus detalles y decorados, dos botones rosas en el frente que adornaban con perfección tus pechos, hilos de seda en la parte baja de tu vientre y la tela más suave de todas, tu piel, todo completando el color esmeralda de tus ojos y rojizo de tus labios.  
En esa ocasión descubrí una parte de ti que nunca se esconde tras la apariencia, una parte cálida que me hizo sentir en casa... el alma desnuda que me ofreciste generosamente junto con tu cuerpo. Una parte a la que yo me condenaría a amar con gusto. Una combinación tan perfecta que no me importaría disfrutar su belleza toda la vida.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Oh Dios, ya es el nueve, ya solo me falta uno TT!  
Que triste, tan feliz que me hacía al pensar en cada drabble.  
Y éste sentido es el que hace que suba a K+, no puedo creer aún que del Sentido de la moda pude sacar algo tan... ¿sensual? Me basé un poco en la canción Desnuda de Ricardo Arjona, al grado de atraerla con la mente, lol.

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oda a Sakura**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las CLAMP. **

¿Qué por qué te quiero? Son tantísimas cosas que jamás podría decírtelas todas, son tantas sensaciones que no podría describir. Pero ya que tanto insistes, he aquí diez razones para ti.

_X – Sentido común_

Ya han sido muchos años desde que pude verte por primera vez, cuando sin saber ni querer conocí a la persona que marcaría mi vida para siempre. Aquella chica que fue mi enemiga, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante y mi esposa.  
Aún no sé como fue que caí rendido ante ti. Podría haber sido tu dulce piel, tu belleza, tu voz, tu sabor o tu olor; haciendo mezcla con tu magia, risa, forma de ser o tu cuerpo de mujer.  
O simplemente estábamos predestinados el uno para el otro y nunca necesite una razón para quererte, adorarte y amarte.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Final, el décimo sentido y por fin el final de la tabla :3!  
Auch ;O;, extrañaré escribir sobre la tabla pero ya tendré una nueva, solo que de la obra de CLOVER y bueno... si quieren leerla esperenla a principios de enero.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus RR y su apoyo, los amo :3

Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic y por sus ideas ;;

Drabbles dedicados a Hatoko, Okita, Wakarimasen y Satoshi, por hacer mi vida más divertida y feliz.


End file.
